


Invisible Strings.

by abcsupercorp



Series: Future Kid Fics [3]
Category: Hanna (TV 2019), Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Future Fic, Original Character(s), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Hair like Scylla's, Eyes like both, smile like Raelle's. The perfect combination of Raelle and Scylla. Hanna Ramshorn Collar, age 15, appears at Fort Salem, claiming to be Scylla and Raelle's daughter from the future. There's a mix of confused reactions, positive reactions and shocked reactions. What does Hanna need? Why is she in the past? And how much time does she have?
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Series: Future Kid Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932292
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Hanna Ramshorn Collar

**Author's Note:**

> Hanna face claim; Esme Creed Miles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanna arrives to Ft Salem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy.

Hanna Ramshorn Collar approached the base, where she was stopped by a guard.

"State your business, young lady." the guard said.

"My name is Hanna Ramshorn Collar." Hanna said, "I'm from the future."

The guard laughed, "Seriously, kid? Where are your parents?" she asked.

"I'm telling the truth." Hanna replied. "What can I do to prove it to you?"

"Okay, well if you're really from the future, how can I know?" The guard asked.

Hanna removed her jacket, revealing a shirt that Scylla once wore.

"Ramshorn owns that shirt." Said the guard.

"Yes, my momma let me have it." Hanna told her. "Please, my parents are in grave danger, I need to see them."

"Call Alder, and have her bring Ramshorn and Collar." The guard spoke through their walkie talkie. A few seconds later, the guard brought Hanna into an office and Alder came in with Ramshorn and Collar. 

"You asked for us, miss?" Scylla asked.

"Yes, Scylla and Raelle, this is Hanna." The guard said, "She says she's your daughter."

Raelle coughed, "Our...our  _ daughter _ ?"

"That's not possible, we're only 18 and 19." Scylla replied.

"Yes, Momma, that's correct, but I'm from the future." Hanna told her, "This is your shirt you leant me." 

"That  _ is _ my shirt." Scylla gaped.

"Please, please believe me." Hanna begged, "I'm your daughter. You and Mom's" she said pointing at Raelle, "I came back here to warn you."

"Warn us of what?" Scylla asked.

"There's a threat coming bigger than the camarilla, and bigger than the spree." Hanna told her. Her voice rose in panic. The lights started to flicker.

"Okay." Raelle said, "It's okay, sweetie, just come with us and we'll talk, okay?"

"Okay." Hanna said, "Thank you for believing me." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave any comments below.


	2. The Inevitables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanna tells the girls about a demon hunting group called the inevitables who are anti witchery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think.

Raelle and Scylla took Hanna to Raelle's dorm. Where Abigail and Tally were at.

"Rae, who's this?" Tally asked.

"Auntie Tally! Auntie Abigail!" Hanna said excitedly as she ran over and gave them a hug. 

"Uh? What?" Abigail asked, confused

"Hi sweetie, what do you mean by 'Auntie Tally'?" Tally asked as she hugged back, confused as well.

"Abi, Tally, this is Hanna." Raelle said. "She's.."

"Our daughter." Scylla finished for her.

"Your daughter?!" The two other girls asked.

"I'm from the future." Hanna replied. "I know it sounds crazy, but I'm telling the truth."

"Kid, We've seen crazy, so it doesn't sound too far-fetched." Abigail replied. "What are you doing in the past?"

"I came to warn my moms about a larger threat coming." Hanna said, "It's about an organization of demon hunters." 

"I'm sorry," Abigail spoke, "Did you say  _ demon _ hunters?"

Hanna nodded, "Yes. They call themselves 'The Inevitables' and they have a huge issue with the army."

"What happens to us that causes you to warn Raelle and I?" Scylla asked.

Hanna freezes, she closes her eyes and feels tears drip down her face, "I watched you die, Momma. You died in Mom's arms. Mom was crying and screaming, 'baby, don't die, baby please don't die', but it was too late.."

"I.." Scylla stumbled back, her breath shaky, "I die?"

Hanna nods, "yes." she said softly. 

"How?" Scylla asked.

"Baby, you don't need to know that." Raelle whispered.

" _ No, I want to know." _ Scylla told her, she looked at Hanna again, "Hanna..how?"

"The Inevitables..they used some kind of anti witchery weapon on you..It was some kind of outlawed military artillery" Hanna explained, "It..it killed you.."

"So you were able to travel back in time?" Scylla asked. "To try and prevent my death."

"Yes." Hanna replied, "I'm here to help inform you on everything you need to know." 

"And if you manage to change the past.." Scylla's voice trailed off, "Will I still die?"

Hanna shrugged, eyes still dripping with tears. "I don't know, Momma. All I know is if I warn you, your death might be preventable." 

"Help us." Raelle said, "Help us save your mother." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!


End file.
